Deal Breaker
by LadyGuilt
Summary: As CeCe takes the biggest role of her life -motherhood – she is faced with the possibility that she might have to do it alone. But why is Logan so against having children? More importantly, when face with the tragedies of their past, can the two of them rebuild what they have, or will their pain torn their family apart? - See warnings inside. WIP. (Cogan)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with _Disney Channel_,_ It's A Laugh Production_, or the actors who portrayed the characters. No money was gained on the making and distribution of this fanfiction. Characters, settings, places and events are fictitious. Any resemblance to real life event, place or person is completely coincidental.

**Warnings: **Sensitive subjects: drugs and alcohol abuse, death, violence, strong language, sensual/sexual situations.

**AN: **I fought and fought with myself before writing this story, ultimately, decided to go for it. It's not an easy read and deals with very hard situations. Is certainly a story not suited for the faint of heart, but ultimately is about resilience, learning to pick up the pieces after tragedy strikes and family.

Read, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

**Deal Breaker**

_Chapter One_

* * *

_Once upon a time our world was on fire and I loved to watch it burn _

_Wild and reckless, never any limits, guess I had a lot to learn _

_Cause fire turns to embers, embers to ashes that blow away too soon_

* * *

She let out a shriek of laughter as Taylor dipped her, then almost drop her. Their impromptu dance was received with cheers and thunderous claps from their fellows cast and crew members. Since Taylor was far from a professional, and they had tripped several times, CeCe was sure half of them were well and truly drunk. She loved them all.

"I'm so going to miss all this." Said Taylor looking down at CeCe with affection. For the last three years they had worked side by side on the medical drama. With a wicked grin, he leaned down and kissed his on screen lover deeply, before setting her upright again. "And that would have to hold me for the next forever." He said laughing.

"So true, pal." Said Cameron, who used to play Taylor's evil step brother, clasping him on the back. "I doubt CeCe's husband will appreciated you having your lips on his wife without a script as an excuse."

CeCe giggled, wrapping an arm around Cameron's waist, bringing the two men, - with whom she had been involve in a romantic triangle to the enjoyment of the million of people who had followed their show fanatically- close to her. She was about to retort, when another voice joined in. "Cameron is right. Lips, and all other body parts, away from the wife, Lautner."

Amid the laughter, CeCe unwrapped herself from the boys, turning in one quick motion towards the sound of the voice. A warm smiled covered her face as her eyes settled on Logan. "Honey, you are here!" Without worrying about who was watching, she threw her arms around her husband, holding tightly onto him as if she would lose him if they let go. A big part of her, one she was trying to ignore at the moment, was scared of just that.

"I wouldn't miss the wrap party." Logan murmured into her ear, his own arms wrapping around CeCe's much smaller body. "I live in fear Mr. Bodybuilding over there will steal you from me." He said more loudly, causing both Taylor and Cameron to break into guffaws. If CeCe had hoped to keep a secret the fact that she used to have a celebrity crush on Taylor when she was younger, Logan had made that impossible. From their first meeting he had been teasing her about getting to be Taylor Lautner's leading lady. The actor had been more than quick to pick up the teasing and through the years working together it had turned into an inside joke between all of them, that he was now with the celebrity crush on her, and was trying to steal CeCe away from Logan.

Despite the fact that Logan often wondered just how real or not Taylor's feeling for CeCe were, he never once really worried that something might have happened between the two of them. Even though their scenes had been more steamy and sensual than he had been comfortable with. Simply fact was, CeCe's biggest trait was her loyalty to those she cared about. She would sooner cut her own arm than cheat. With a mock glare at the guys, he untangled himself from his wife, but he kept an arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

"I can't believe this is the last time we'll be here." Said CeCe, letting some of the sadness she was feeling leaked into her voice. Because she was close to crying, she hid her head on the curve of Logan's neck.

"Hey now, none of that." Logan rubbed her back, "I caught some of the scenes from the last episode. I'm sure all of you will get together again when it's time to celebrate your Emmy."

CeCe smiled brightly at Logan and brushed her lips on the cheek, but she was pulled soon after from him by one of her cast mates, so she left him with Cameron and Taylor and made her way around the set, mingling with people who had become like family during the last three years.

CeCe did her best to keep an eye on Logan during the night. The need to be with him for as long as she could was building inside of her, as did the fear. The knowledge that she would lose him soon enough was threatening to spill over and break her at random moments through the night. Thankfully, whenever she lost momentary control of herself, whoever happened to be near her at the time just chalked it up at the emotional turmoil they were all feeling over the ending of their series.

It was well pass midnight when Logan finally claimed CeCe back again, this time from the arms of the Executive Producer of the show, and proclaimed he was taking the practically sleep walking woman back to their place. Grateful that he had the forethought of calling a limo, Logan slipped into the back of it, CeCe's body curling comfortably around his, even before the driver close the door behind them. "Man, you are really beat." He murmured, pulling her to rest across his lap.

With a sleepy smile, CeCe snuggled close to him, her head coming to rest against his chest. The regular, rhythmical sound of his heart lulling her into a semi coma. "I'm awake." she protested, doing her best to bring herself back to the moment.

"Of course you are." Logan said amused. Unlike his wife, he was far from tired. But then again, CeCe had been running all over the set and dancing with everyone who crossed her way. And the party had come after they finished filming the last scene, so his poor wife had been up since dawn. In fact, now that Logan thought about it, CeCe had been getting up well before him -which was unlike her- for weeks.

"I am." She insisted, then yawned widely.

With a roll of his eyes, Logan decided to humor her. "It's a good thing we are taking a vacation. You really need time off after all this."

"Though you were too busy with work." CeCe said, then repeat herself when she realize that he wouldn't understand what she was saying through her yawning.

"I was. But then I saw how many offers you were getting, so I thought it was better to take the time off now, otherwise you'll start working on a new project and I'm not sure when we'll get another chance." He waited to see if CeCe would reply, then looked down at her when she didn't. He smiled, love plain on the gesture, as he looked as his snoring wife. He supposed it was a good thing she was sleeping once more. If not, she probably would start asking questions about him suddenly agreeing to take time off and knowing how he could never keep a secret from her, he would have spilled about the trip he booked them to Hawaii.

Really, there was no surprising his woman.

* * *

She woke up in tears and fright. The nightmare was a recurrent one by that point and she could only be grateful over the fact that she didn't woke up screaming. Sitting up against the headboard of her bed, CeCe took a deep breath and wiped her tears with her hand, then let out a relieved, shuddering breath, when she saw her husband was sleeping peacefully besides her.

Tears continued coming down, and she didn't bother to try to stop them. She wondered, as she observed Logan's face if she was doing the right thing. How could she leave him? How could she go on through life without being with him?

As if sensing that she needed him, he shifted restlessly on the bed, before opening his eyes. "CeCe?" He sat in bed and watched his wife wearily. He could see her clearly through the early morning light slipping through the windows, and what he saw scared him. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked. Logan knew that she had been working through something for the last couple of weeks, but he thought at the time it was the ending of her series. Now though, he was beginning to wonder if something more serious was going on. "Talk to me, CeCe, you are scaring."

CeCe opened her mouth, despair filling her heart. But she couldn't make the words cross her lips. "I'm fine." she finally managed.

"Honey, you can't really said you are fine between sobs and think I'll buy that." He straddled her thighs, one of his hand cupping her chin, making him look at her, while he wiped her tears with the other. "CeCe, please, tell me what's going on." He begged.

But she only shook her head. Maybe she was a coward. But she wasn't ready to lose him just yet. "I love you." she said, looking directly into his brown eyes. "I love you." She repeated, cupping his cheek.

"CeCe."

"Just.. just let me love you." She leaned forward, kissing him softly at first, then applying more pressure. He seem reluctant to kiss her back at first, wanting to know what was going on with her, but after eight years of marriage, CeCe knew exactly what to do to make him lose control. To make him forget everything but her.

Swearing lightly against CeCe's lips, Logan pull her closer to him, kissing her with all the passion and lust he felt for her. "I love you." She said, kissing his cheek, down the column of his throat. His taste was a familiar one now, one she would never get tired of. "Love you." She repeated, desperation clinging to her words, as her hands glided around the naked flesh of Logan's back.

"I love you, too." He said, matching her passion, "CeCe." He pushed her to lie back against the pillows, before settling his body over her smaller frame. Bringing his lips back to CeCe's he kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth, running against hers. "Mine. You are mine." He said, biting into her lower lip gently.

On a choked sob, she brought his mouth back to her.

* * *

It was Hawaii that broke her.

After their passionate encounter early in the morning, Logan had tried to get CeCe to talk to him again. To explain what was wrong with her. But CeCe had been close mouthed about it, and after a short fight he had left her on their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He came back later in the afternoon with the tickets. He had hope that the trip would cheer her up, even if she didn't share with him the reason of her angst. Yet.

But CeCe hadn't been happy about their vacation. One looked at the tickets and she had turned a devastated gaze on her husband like he had ripped her heart out.

"That's it. CeCe, tell me what the hell is going on." Logan demanded, hurt and confused at her reaction. "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant." The words almost burnt her tongue. But once she said them, it was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She could, for the first time in weeks, breath again.

"You are what, now?" As he waited for CeCe to confirmed what she just said, he made sure to keep his face from showing any of his feelings.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated more forceful this time. Her brown eyes were fixed on Logan's. Her heart was beating a million beats a second, her stomach was threatening to revolt and make her throw up what little she had managed to eat. But CeCe didn't allowed any of that show on her face. Right that moment, she wasn't speaking for herself. She wasn't fighting for her.

Logan seemed to withdraw into himself, his eyes, usually warm and filled with affection when he looked at CeCe were now ice cold. Taking a deep breath, he stood from the kitchen stool where he had been sitting besides CeCe, and walked around the counter, as if the small marble island would put distance between them.

Feeling as she had been slapped in the face, CeCe flinched slightly as he walked away from her. Her heart broke, as her deepest fears were confirmed. She refused, however, to accept defeat that easy. "Say something." she practically demanded. Though she wasn't sure just what she wanted Logan to tell her.

For several seconds he just stared at her, betrayal shinning on his eyes for a brief instance before indifference replace it. But it had been there long enough for CeCe to see it. "You know what I'm going to say. You know how I feel about this." His gaze flickered for a moment between CeCe's face to her still flat belly, before coming back to her eyes.

"Logan I did not seek this. I did not got pregnant by myself." She snapped at him, fury coming suddenly and replacing everything else.

"Look, mistakes happen all the time." Logan snapped back, anger quickly coming to the surface on him as well. But he had to believe her. Had to believe it had been an accident rather than a trick on her part. "There is a simple way to fix this." He said without thinking.

The slap came quickly and before he could avoid it. Brown eyes that he loved so much were looking at him with disgust and so much anger, that Logan was surprise he hadn't burst into flames. "Don't," she said in a cloak of ice calm that was frightening. "If you ever loved me, don't you ever said that to me." Holding her hands protectively over her belly, CeCe shot one last disdainful look at Logan and walked away from the kitchen.

* * *

He sword loudly and profoundly, his hand gripping the glass of whiskey tightly, as the voice of his wife came from the radio on the bar, echoing against the walls. Her dark, seductive voice, that so often would turned him into a mass of lust and faulty self control, teased him now. Reminding him of what had happened between them not three hours ago.

After she stalked out of the kitchen, Logan had gone out too. Leaving the house and his -he gulped as he thought it- pregnant wife, probably hating his guts in there. He took a long walk, and when that has done nothing to calm down his rising panic and ire, he sneaked into a bar.

He hadn't gotten drunk, though he had wanted to. Logan knew he would have to returned home at some point and the last thing he needed was to face CeCe while drunk. So he nursed his second glass of whiskey and tried to figure out what to do.

Truth was, Logan didn't want to think about what was happening. He wished he hadn't pushed CeCe into confessing what was happening with her. _Ignorance_, he thought nastily, _was bliss_.

He didn't want a baby. To have a child had never been on his plans. CeCe had know that. He supposed that's why she had been suffering so much since she found out. Why she had been so reluctant to speak with him. As he thought of how upset CeCe had been when he woke up that morning. How much she had been through, he cursed again.

_"And that was CeCe Jones's latest hit."_ said the radio's DJ. _"Already top of the charts!"_

Logan sighed and tried his best to ignore even that. But the mention of his wife's name just caused his heart to ache. Closing his eyes for a second, he brought back that last moment with her on the kitchen, before his eyes snapped open. "_Scooter_, you thoughtless dick." shamed filled him, as his last words to her finally caught up to him. With a shake of his head, he paid for his drink and jumped from the bar-stool. He needed to get home to CeCe, to asked her to forgive him for his thoughtless words. "Dammit." He murmured, trying to hold back the urge to break out in a run.

He still didn't want to have a baby, and he wasn't sure just what he would say to her when he arrive home, but he knew he had to fix the hurt he caused, because he crossed a line he shouldn't have.

But by the time he arrived, CeCe was already gone.

* * *

_AN(2):_ If you made it this far, thank you. I hope you enjoy this and stay around for the next chapter. Good news is, that this story is actually complete. Next chapter will be published next week.

As always, questions, suggestions, opinions are more than welcome. Let me know what you thought of it! Thanks again for the support.

_LadyGuilt_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & ****Warnings **on chapter one.

**AN: **First of all, thanks for the support and great feed back I received on the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one as well. This chapter gives us an insight of what have our beloved characters been up to for the last decade.

To the Guest who left reviews, thanks!

GMolly, first of, thanks for all the support you had given me with most of my stories. Means a lot. Secondly, you bring a very interesting point. Yes, the story is complete, so why not have sooner updates? Because I'm mean. -Grins-

Travon, thanks for the support, and I hope you get to see on this chapter what you wanted!

Before I forget - again- this story has not been beta read. All editing has been done by myself and English is not my first language. I truly apologize for all mistakes in spells and grammar. If someone is interested in beta reading for me, send me a PM. I'm hoping I can work some sort of trade in exchange with someone to help me edit.

Without further interference, Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Deal Breaker **

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

* * *

"There you are."

CeCe groaned and moved the pillow away from her face, fixing her eyes on her not so little brother. Why he was there, she didn't know, but CeCe didn't want to speak to him anymore than she wanted to speak to anyone else on the planet. Ignoring Flynn, she turned on her side, bringing the covers up until it covered her from head to toe, and prayed sleep would claimed her once more.

Trying to keep the concern from his face, Flynn tried his best to look exasperated as he moved into CeCe's room, tugging sharply at the covers. "Time to get up, CeCe." He said, hiding a sense of relief when his sister narrowed her eyes at him, instead of dissolving into tears.

"Go away." She said, tugging the covers from Flynn's hand, she brought them all the way to her chin. "I just want to sleep."

"Tough luck." he said, taking a seat on the edge of CeCe's childhood bed. "Talk to me, CeCe."

"How do you even find me?" Frowning, CeCe moved slightly, leaving more space for him. "Why are you here, Flynn? Thought you were too busy playing video games on L.A." CeCe grumbled as she tighten her hold on the bedcovers.

Flynn sighed. Here was where things would go terribly wrong. "Logan called me. He asked me to check on you."

CeCe froze at the mentioned of her husband, but other than that she didn't show any signs of trouble. "How did you find me?" She had left her house after Logan's rejection in a hurry. Barely taking enough clothes for a weekend in a small suitcase. She hadn't know where she was going, she just got in her car and started driving. When she found herself on her old apartment in Chicago, she had been surprised, but glad.

"Well, you know that anklet Logan gave you a few years ago?" When CeCe nodded, he continued. "The charms are actually GPS devices. Logan commissioned Henry to make it for you, after you went to Madagascar when you were supposed to be in Athens."

CeCe snorted. "I'm not even going to comment how creepy that is." But it gave her heart a pang to remember how much Logan had loved her. Once. "Just let me be, Flynn." Feeling herself slipping back in the dark cloud of depression, she turned her face into the pillow, praying that her brother would do as she asked and leave her to sulk.

"Come on, Sissy." He hoped to coaxed her out of her funk. Shaking her, he pulled the pillow away from CeCe, dropping it on the floor. "Look, I figure you guys are in one hell of a fight." Flynn started when she glared at him. "Otherwise he would be here himself, rather than having sent me. But you can't hide. Especially when I don't enjoy playing messenger." The last was said in a grumble tone. Flynn did not enjoyed being asked to leave his work to play mediator between his sister and her husband. And if Logan hadn't sounded so worried and down right miserable, he would have said no.

"Flynn, we are not in a fight." She said, finally pushing herself from the bed, sitting up. "Thanks for coming. But really, I just need to be alone." She wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her cheek against her knee.

Growing worried by the second, Flynn scowled at his sister. "What did he do? CeCe, did Logan cheated on you?"

She blinked at him, surprise clearly on her face. Not sure how he came to that conclusion, she quickly shook her head. "He didn't. He wouldn't." she didn't even need to think about that. Logan would never cheat on her. It wasn't his loyalties that were their downfall. "Flynn, leave it alone. Logan and I.. we are over."

If she hoped to reassured him, her words had the opposite effect. Standing up from the bed, Flynn started to pace the room. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you? You are over? After ten years together, eight years of marriage, now you are over?" Because he wanted to shake her again, he slipped his hands on his pocket. "Tell me what would possible be so damn important to break a marriage over." He dared her, standing still for a moment, glaring at her.

"A baby."

Shocked into silence, he stared uncomprehendingly at CeCe for a moment, before taking a seat once more. "I don't understand."

CeCe sighed, but resigned herself to the fact that the baby wasn't something she could hide. Soon enough it would become obvious the condition she was in, as well as the fact that Logan was not to be part of her – their – lives. "Logan doesn't want children. He never did. I knew that before we got married."

"But. But." He snapped his mouth shut, as nothing coherently came out. He briefly wondered if that's how CeCe felt for most of her life. A big mass of confusion. Shaking his head, he tried again. "What about little Rocky?"

CeCe stiffened as Flynn mentioned it, but then force herself to relaxed. Again, that was another subject she knew she had to be prepared to confront. "What about it?" She hated the fact that she sounded so defensive, but then, her already broken heart split into even tinier pieces when she thought about Little Rocky. How could she not? She had learned to live with the pain, but the pain was always there.

With a sudden clarity, Flynn's scowled deepened. "That's why Logan left you last time? That's why he disappeared for days?" At the time, everyone had assumed Logan had been mourning, and no one had the courage or the heart to confront him about leaving CeCe when she needed him the most. Now, on the wake of CeCe's confession about Logan's stand on children, Flynn was sure that Logan's absence back when had been motivated for something quite different. "How could he do that to you?" he bellowed, feeling sorry only when he saw CeCe practically shrink before him. "How could you be with someone like that?"

"Oh no, Flynn. It wasn't like that." She said quickly, taking her brother's hand on her own. That she still needed to defend Logan came to no surprise to her. Whatever he had decided, whatever he felt, she still loved him and always would. "It's not his fault. And he was sorry for leaving me." What she didn't know, what she had never been able to bring herself to consider, was the possibility that he wasn't sorry that she lost Little Rocky. That in fact, he might have been relieved that she did. Purposely, she banished the thought from her head. There was no point other than hurting herself in speculating about that. "Flynn, don't be mad at him. We weren't looking for this to happen. It's not his fault he can't love this baby."

But Flynn wouldn't believe that. Wouldn't understand that. "He knock you up, CeCe. He should be here with you."

"I don't want him to." She said simply, calmly, and looking him straight in the eyes. "Flynn, I know Logan. I know if I try, if I just ask, he would stay. He would do his part as a father. He wouldn't leave me or his baby." That was the plain truth, and Flynn nodded. That was the Logan he knew. The one he admired and somewhat looked up to. "But, he couldn't be able to love him or her. How can I do that to him? How can I do that to my baby? I don't want my child to grow up feeling only cold responsibility from his father instead of love."

It took Flynn several moments, but he eventually nodded. He could see, even agreed, with CeCe's point of view. And it broke his heart, because he knew she was right. No child deserved to be raised with a father who stayed because it was just the right thing to do. "When did you grew up, CeCe?" Flynn asked sadly. Despite the fact that CeCe was several years older than him, he often wondered if she would ever stop being a child. Now that she has, he wished she hadn't.

"Who says I have?" She argued weakly, trying to lighten the mood, and not entirely joking. "I pity this poor kid. With me as a parent, can you imagine how mess up his or her life is going to be?"

He snorted, his gaze gentling as he looked at his sister. "Just do the poor kid a favor. Hire a chef."

* * *

Because he didn't trust himself to talk to Logan and not blow off on his face, Flynn sent a text message to his brother in law, letting him know CeCe was fine and he would be staying with her for awhile. He asked Logan not to contact CeCe himself, but to contact him, if he needed to say something to his wife. After hearing CeCe's side, Flynn doubted Logan would be contacting any of them, any time soon.

He sent a message to their mother, who was taking a cruise trip around Europe, letting her know that CeCe and him were working on a project on Chicago and they would be staying at their old apartment. She was more than welcome to join them when she came back. Though Georgia wasn't expected home for another few weeks. Then, because he was more than a big kid still playing around with video games, he contacted his lawyers. If, and when Logan decided to step up and take his responsibilities as a father – and there was not a doubt on Flynn's mind that he would at least offer financial help – he was going to find that CeCe needed very little from him. If anything, at least he would make the whole situation easier on his sister by limiting the amount of contact between CeCe and Logan.

On a final note, he called his assistant, and had her clear his schedule for the next several weeks. Flynn wasn't sure what were CeCe's plans, but he wasn't going anywhere at least until their mother arrived. That was a time for family.

Checking on CeCe, he was pleased to see she was resting. Leaving her door partially open, so he could hear if she needed him, he went back to the living room. A wave of nostalgia filled him as he walked into the silent room. Most of the furniture had been changed through the years. High tech toys, had been added to apartment. Photos had been replaced as they grew older. And the place was tidy. Perhaps the biggest contrast from his childhood. Of course, it was hard to mess up a place no body was living on.

They all had moved out. Moved on.

CeCe had been the first to go. The moment she graduated from High School and the then current season of _Shake It Up, Chicago_ came to an end, she had announced her moving to New York. She had told them, excitement lightening up her face, that she was going to conquer Broadway. Their mother had been nervous about the move. She thought it was too soon, too quick. Thought it was nothing more than another half baked plan of CeCe. Even Rocky, who was getting ready to leave for college had tried to persuade the redhead into staying at least one more season in the show, and slowly make her move to live theater. It had been Logan, Flynn thought now with a pang on his chest, who had stood behind CeCe. Berating the two woman for not believing on her dream and her talent. He had been unwavering on his support of CeCe. Back then, he had been her biggest fan. He had moved with her to New York. Choosing an university in New York City, despite offers from colleges all over the country.

Flynn had been the second one to leave. He took a year off right after high school to travel with Henry around the globe. But he never came back home for more than a quick visit. In fact, he remembered now with a quick grin, he spent more time on the couch of CeCe's house in New York than he did on his room back here. Once one tastes independence it was a hard thing to give up.

His mother had lived on the apartment alone for a few years after CeCe had left. He knew it was hard for her by then. Georgia claimed she loved the space, but at the end of the day the apartment was filled with memories of children that were now grown and leading their own lives. Still, she never considered moving until she went to New York for CeCe's latest play. The producer had taken one look at his mother, and proposed right then. Georgia had said no, of course, but after months of him pursuing her, she eventually agreed to marry him. She moved with him, traveled with him, and when he died two short years after their marriage, she bought a small, two bedroom house in the center of Chicago.

None of them ever thought about the apartment again, at least not beyond the wistful way one thought of a childhood home. But then, the building had been put up for sale and rumors that it would be tore down started to circulated. The news had been hard for everyone, and it felt like a big piece of their childhood was about to be destroyed. In the end, CeCe had bought the building, even though she could hardly afford it then. Logan had turned it into a lucrative investment, and even rented what used to be the Blue's place to Deuce. The only apartment they hadn't touch had been theirs. Slowly, CeCe, Flynn and their mother had turned the apartment into what once was. They were hardly ever together at the same time on it, but he knew that whenever they needed home, that was the place they all turn to.

That's why he hadn't been surprise when CeCe had ran from her home in New York to the tiny apartment in Chicago. That's what one do when one was hurting. When the world was crumbling. One went home.

With a sigh, he stood from the couch ready to leave his musings and concentrate on something else. Taking another peek at his sister to make sure she was still sleeping, he closed the door this time, satisfied she was resting still. Then, he went to do something he never did while he was a child. He cleaned the place.

* * *

Even after Flynn had joined her, CeCe stayed two more days in bed. As much as it went against her nature to be still for long periods of time, the loss of Logan brought overwhelming pain, and it was a constant struggle to battle down the depression.

She still loved him, and she probably always would. But their separation had been her decision and one she was still sure had been the right move. It hurt, more than CeCe thought it would. More than she could stand sometimes. She thought she would be with him forever, but forever had turn out to be too short.

But as much as the pain of being without her husband overwhelmed her, CeCe knew there was a bigger, harsher, all consuming pain that she would be feeling has she chosen Logan over their baby. And that was what eventually gave CeCe the strength to leave the bed. As much as it hurt not being with her husband, she would simply died if she lost another child.

So she left the bed, got dressed and faced the world.

CeCe visited old friends. She ate an entire pizza at _Crusty's_. She went shopping. She talked and joked with her brother. Flynn's silent support, giving her the strength she was lacking at the moment. She put an appearance at _Shake It Up, Chicago_. Co hosting with Gary Wild. She didn't heard from Logan, and didn't contact him either. But she did reached out to Rocky.

Life had a way of getting in the way, and it had been months since the last time the two of them had seen each other. CeCe didn't tell her right off what was happening. Her e-mail to her once dance partner had been short and simple: CeCe told Rocky, she was in Chicago and would be for awhile. She said she had important news that she would like to tell Rocky face to face and added that she was willing to fly to wherever Rocky was, if she couldn't make it to their home town any time soon. CeCe had sent the e-mail, hoping her friend would get it and her response wouldn't take weeks, as it did the last e-mail she sent. Hope wasn't something she felt much those days. So when CeCe heard a knock on her door, two weeks after her arrival at Chicago, CeCe was sure it was Dina coming for a visit.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Said Rocky, grinning at a dumbstruck CeCe, on the doorstep.

"Rocky, you are here!" Cried CeCe, blinking several time as if she couldn't believe her sight.

"Of course I am! How was I to resist when you said you were here?" Not waiting for CeCe to invite her in, she threw her arms around her long time friend. "Oh, how I missed you!" Rocky said holding the red head tightly.

"Rocky." said CeCe, wrapping her arms around the brunet in a tight grip, her body starting to shake despite her intention of remaining calm. "I'm so happy you are here. God, _you are here_." She stressed the words, not being able to believe it yet. "You are here!"

"Well, I'm not a dream." Rocky tried for a light tone, but the intensity of CeCe was beginning to scare her. Breaking away from her friend's embrace, she took a long look at her. CeCe was tiny, but she always had been a small woman. Her face looked pale, her eyes were darker, and they seem bigger. She was sure the younger dancer had lost weight. CeCe looked, quite plainly, sick. "CeCe, are you okay?" Wrapping an arm around CeCe's shoulder, Rocky closed the door after her and lead her friend to the couch.

"I'm fine." Holding Rocky's hand, CeCe leaned against her friend, resting her head on her shoulders. After their long separation, the contact was needed by both. "I'm just so happy you are here."

"Well, I couldn't miss the chance to come see you. And you did said you have something important to tell me, so out with it." Rocky smiled gently, though dread was clawing at the pit of her belly. Judging by the gaunt look of her friend, she feared that CeCe was about to tell her she was ill.

CeCe had barely processed the fact that Rocky was there, so she hadn't had time to consider when and how to tell her about the baby, about Logan. Still as her friend prompted her, she was sad to see she didn't have time to put it off. Maybe it was better that way. "I'm pregnant." CeCe said after a moment, a bright smile blooming on her face. Despite everything that was going on, she loved the fact that she was pregnant. She already loved her baby.

"You are?" Surprise and happiness were seen on Rocky's face, before she hugged CeCe. "Congratulations!" She kissed CeCe's cheek, then frowned and look at her friend quizzically. "Not to be a kill joy," she began, searching CeCe's face carefully. "But how is Logan taking this?" Unlike the rest of the family, Rocky knew that Logan didn't want to have children. CeCe had, after all, struggled with that fact before they married and Rocky had been the only one she ever talked about it with. Rocky had been the only one who had known the fully extend of the pain CeCe carried after she lost the other one.

CeCe's smiled quickly dimmed, and she sagged against Rocky. _Will it ever stop to hurt?_ She wondered. _Would she be some day able to speak about Logan and not long for him?_ "You know Logan. Things are... complicated."

Rocky bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something she might regret later. It wasn't that she didn't like Logan, because she did. Despite their brief, failed relationship, Rocky had always supported the two of them as a couple. He made CeCe happy, and frankly, he made her a better person. But the guy would be stubborn as, well, CeCe herself. Rocky knew that no one had the ability to hurt CeCe the way Logan could. "Where is he?" She finally asked.

CeCe shrugged. Truth was, she didn't know. He could still be at their home or maybe he went to Hawaii without her. How was she to know if he fell into a volcano? The bottom line was, that Logan wasn't with her, because he didn't want to have a child. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in two weeks."

Planning murder, Rocky brought CeCe into her embrace, rubbing her arm soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine." she promised in a murmur, kissing the top of CeCe's head. "You just concentrate on yourself and the baby."

Feeling content for the first time in weeks, CeCe melted into the warm comfort of Rocky's arm. "Thank you for being here, Rocky."

"Hey," Her heart aching for her friend, Rocky keep her voice light. "There is no other place I rather be."

* * *

"You got to talk to her."

Logan ignored Deuce's voice and and continued punching the bag. The gym had become his home on the last couple of weeks. He spent most of his time delivering his anger, and sorrow, into the punching bag. He hardly talked to anyone, much to his father's distress, and other than Jeremy, the only other person he had seen since his arrival at Chicago had been Deuce.

How the shorter man had tracked him down, Logan wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he had shown up one day at the gym, when Logan had been lifting weights and told him in no uncertain terms that he was wanted dead by Flynn and that Dina was very upset with him over the fact that CeCe's weeping could be heard on their apartment one floor up.

Logan hadn't care much about Flynn. That his brother in law and friend was upset at him, was obvious, but the news that CeCe was crying over him broke his heart. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, though. CeCe didn't want to talk to him or see him. And he wouldn't begin to figure out just what he was feeling and thinking about the whole damn situation. He was a mess, there was no way he could face his wife on his condition.

But he couldn't be completely away from her. Which is why he flew to Chicago after receiving Flynn's message. He had kept his distance, sure, but he was still close enough to know what was happening. To make sure she was okay. Or as okay as CeCe could be under the circumstances.

"Rocky is back in town."

Realizing that unlike the other times, Deuce was not leaving until he acknowledged his presence, Logan grunted at him. Then stopped punching the bag. "I know." He said, unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"She isn't happy with you."

Logan turned a serious gaze on the other man, his eyes were dark and cold. "Frankly, Deuce, I don't really care what Rocky and the rest of the gang think of me right now."

Annoyance flickered on Deuce's eyes for a brief second, then it was gone. "You need to talk with CeCe." he said again, taking advantage of the fact that Logan was talking to him this time. "You have to fix whatever is wrong between the two of you." But Logan started to punched the bag again, letting Deuce's words unanswered. Irked at the taller man's action, he let his own frustration leaked into his voice. "Do you even care about CeCe anymore?"

Without knowing what he was doing, Logan felt his control snapped. Grabbing Deuce by the front of his shirt, he raised the man several inches from the ground. "Don't you ever question my feelings for my wife again. Whatever else might be going on, I love CeCe. I always have and always will. And you can go back to your little band and tell them this. CeCe is my wife, and she always will be. Whether they like it or not. Whether they hate me or not, _She is my wife_." Dropping Deuce back on his feet, Logan turned around and walked away, heading towards the changing rooms.

Deuce watched him go gladly. Logan was scary when he wanted to be and oh, he had wanted to be just then. He almost made him wet his pants. Well, he did, but he was keeping the story at almost when he tell it later. His friends didn't need to know all the details after all. With a shake of his head, he slipped his phone from his pocket, dialing a number even as he made his way out of the gym. "Yeah, mission accomplished." he murmured lightly into his phone, once he was outside. "But next time, send some one else. I'm too young to die."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_AN(2): _If you made it this far, thank you. I can't begin to explain who much the support I'm getting here means to me.

Next chapter should be published next week. Fair warning, it will be a bit different as we are going to go into their past and find out a bit more of the tragedies that lead Logan and CeCe to where they are right now.

In the mean time, let me know your theories as to why Logan doesn't want to have children, the story behind Little Rocky, and what is going to happen next. Whoever guess right will win... virtual cookies. And a drabble with the character of their choice. ;)

Once again, thanks for everything. Your support means the world to me.

Until next week!

_LadyGuilt_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer & Warnings: **See chapter One.

**AN: **I cannot stressed enough how thankfully I am for all the support I have gotten. Means a lot to me. Thank you.

I'm not going to talk a lot today. Just a brief warning: This chapter takes places several years /before/ chapter one. Yes, we are going back to see the whole story behind Little Rocky! Good luck making sense of it.

Without further ado, Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Deal Breaker **

_Chapter Three _

* * *

_I'm trying to keep the lights from going out  
And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart  
They always say a heart is not a home  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_

* * *

**_May, 2019_**

"I don't like him." Her eyes flickered for a moment to where her brother was sitting on the edge on her old bed, but instead of replying, Rocky ignored his comment, turning instead back to her own reflection in the mirror. "Really, you can do so much better." Choosing to go with the small pearl earrings, she clasped them on her ears. "So are you going to ignore me all night?" Ty finally asked, exasperation on his voice. "Look," he said pleadingly, standing from the bed. "I don't care if you are an adult now. You are still my little sister and it's my job to look after you."

Deciding that dignified silence was not nearly as satisfying as she hoped, Rocky turned around and faced her brother. "You are right. I'm an adult. You don't get to say who I go out with. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with Andre. He is the son of a senator!"

Ty snorted, but was glad that Rocky was talking to him again. "But you are not dating his father are you?" He countered, standing up as well. "Trust me, I got a sixth sense when it comes to guys. He is no good."

Rocky let out a mocking laugh. "Really? Because I seemed to remember you saying the same thing about Logan and he is now one of your closest friend." She challenged him, clasping her hands on her hips, as she reminded herself that violence never solve anything. Even when she wanted to strangled her older brother more than anything else.

"And I was right then!" Ty cried, looking down at his sister with superiority. "He wasn't the one for you was he? I mean, you two dated for what, a week? And now he is happily married," He paused, his eyes fixed on Rocky, a mocking smile curling his lips, "to your best friend."

Rocky tried to glared at her brother, she did, but the mention of Logan being married now to CeCe caused her so much amusement that she ended snickering, her anger at Ty's continuous interference on her life completely forgotten for the moment. Even after two years, the concept that her best friend had married her once arch enemy and almost step brother, brought her nothing but mirth. Rocky considered that match to be Fate's little joke, and though she would agree in a heartbeat that the two of them were meant for one another, it was hard for her to forget that once upon a time, CeCe and Logan were planning on killing each other.

"Cheap shot." Trying to contained herself, she tried glaring at her brother, failing miserably. "That's not the point!" She finally managed, though by then her anger was gone. "Anyway, can we not get into this now?" Turning towards her bureau, she picked up her glittery, silver clutch bag. "We are already late as it is and you need to pick up Tinka from the airport."

When Ty nodded, she walked out of the room, heading towards her living room. Waving goodbye at her parents, who were watching TV, Rocky went out through the window one flight down, where the Jones apartment was.

"Hey, hey, hey." Coming through the window, Rocky looked around the empty living room, a faint frown crossing her face.

"Would you stop that, woman!" The shout came from one of the bedrooms. Recognizing Logan's voice, Rocky relaxed. She hadn't missed them after all. "Are you insane?" Holding back a snicker, she consider whether to interrupt the obvious fight going on between her best friend and her husband, conscious of the fact that they were already running late for the party. "Don't you dare, don't!" She heard a hard thud, then Logan yelping in pain, before a door was opened.

"CeCe?" Seeing the redhead coming out, Rocky took a step back. "Is everything okay? Do I need to call an ambulance for Logan?"

Snorting, CeCe stopped in front of her friend. Bending over, she slipped on her high heels. "Little Scooter is _fine_." Straightening again, she smiled brightly at Rocky, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I didn't even draw blood. Sadly."

"Well," At lost as to what to say, Rocky decided that the best way to deal with the situation was to say nothing at all. "Is he coming?" She asked, taking a quick glance at her watch. They were about to cross the line between fashionable late, into rude.

Giving Rocky a disbelieving look, CeCe shook her head. "He can stay home and suck on a fork for all I care." She raised her voice slightly with the last few words, to make sure her husband heard her. When they heard Logan cursing her name from their room, CeCe smiled in satisfaction. "Let's go. I want to get there before Gary breaks down crying because Oprah didn't show up. Again."

Biting down her tongue to stop herself from asking why they were fighting now, Rocky sent one last curious glance down the hall, before following CeCe out of the apartment, this time using the front door.

"Where is Ty?" CeCe asked, slamming the door behind them.

"Tinka's flight got delayed, so he will picked her up at the airport and they'll go to the party directly from there."

Sneaking an arm around Rocky's waist, CeCe pull her friend closer. "I hope they make it in time. This is the first time we have been together since.." Trying to think back, her brows came together in a frown. "Gah, I can't even remember!"

Wrapping an arm in a sisterly fashion around CeCe's shoulder, Rocky just smiled. CeCe was right in one point, it has been too long. "Well, the night is all about us."

Coming out of the building, CeCe arched a brow at the red sport cars waiting. "Is that.."

"Yes." Grinned Rocky, "That's my boyfriend. You'll like him."

"Well, so far I like him just fine." She murmured, moving one step behind Rocky. "Let's go make some memories!"

* * *

"I'm freaking flying!"

The wind slapping her face, Rocky let out a short laugh at CeCe's delighted scream. Pushing her hair away from her forehead, she turned to look at her from her position on the passenger seat. For a moment she was breathless at the sight of her best friend. Long, red tresses flying freely around her face, making her look like she was on fire. Her dress was glittery gold, molded to her body. Eyes bright, cheeks rosy from the wind, CeCe looked at that moment like a Celtic goddess. Affection for her childhood friend filled Rocky, and not for the first time that night she felt careless and happy.

"Rocky come here!" Extending a hand towards her, CeCe called out to her once more. In a remote, almost inaudible part of her head, Rocky heard a small voice telling her not to go. That it was dangerous. Sitting practically on the trunk of the small topless convertible, was never a good idea. Especially, giving how fast Andre was driving. It wasn't just a bad idea, it was tempting fate. But the voice was barely there, and she was feeling too good to heed the warning. So instead of taking CeCe's hand and tugging her towards her, like she should have at any other time, Rocky went to her. "This is awesome!"

Giggling at her friend's exuberance, Rocky followed CeCe's action and threw her hands in the air, her head back, letting the wind brushed her face. "I'm Flying!"

Looking at the two of them on the rear view mirror, Andre smirked. "You two okay back there?" He shouted to make sure his voice was heard over the loud sound of the wind.

"We are fine." Rocky shouted back, grinning widely.

"Go faster!" Urged CeCe, "And turn the music on."

When he cracked up the volume of the radio, Rocky tugged at CeCe's hair. "Just like dancing on the wings of a plane, eh?"

Snickering at the memory, CeCe nodded, her body already moving at the rhythm of the music. "Let's dance baby!"

Between the laughter, the music and the speed, Rocky's hold on reality was slipping. It was perhaps, the weirdest sensation in her life. Like she was there and wasn't at the same time. Again, she heard a tiny voice telling her to slow down, to sit back on the actual seat, but once more she ignored it. She was having fun, more fun that she ever had before.

"Go faster!" She said, pulling CeCe towards her and resting head head on the younger woman's shoulder. "Faster Andre, I want to fly!" CeCe wrapped her arm around Rocky's waist, and nodded in agreement. Both of them let out a whoop of delight when the blonde man complied.

Rocky didn't saw where the other car came from, and even years later, she wouldn't be able to put what happened then coherently. One moment she had been wrapped around CeCe, both of them laughing and enjoying themselves, on the next they were been ejected out of the car.

For a brief moment, Rocky managed to keep her hold on CeCe, but then, her friend slipped away from her grip. She thought she heard the redhead call her name, but wasn't sure. She felt her body slammed hard against something, pain exploding everywhere. Then she didn't care about anything at all.

* * *

She wasn't dead. Rocky was in too much agony to be dead. There was a small comfort in that, but it was swallowed by the pain.

"Rocky. Can you hear me?"

_Ty_. She tried to call for him, to let him know she heard him, but couldn't make the words pass her lips. Instead, an unintelligible sound was all she managed.

"Rocky." It was practically a sob, but there was relief on it. "My God, Rocky, are you okay?"

She felt a hand on her cheek, tilting her head. Her eyes flickered open, blind for a moment, she forced herself to blink a few times, until she could see her brother clearly. "Ty." She had to repeat his name, to force the words to make sense and not sound like a gurgling mess.

"You are okay." He clapped both of his hands around one of Rocky's. "You are okay." He repeated, not quite believing that to be truth. Bringing his sister hand towards him, he kissed her fingers.

Swallowing, Rocky tried to battle against the pain. She wanted to slip away, into oblivion, because even breathing hurt her. But even as her body failed her, her mind was quickly and sharply coming awake. "Ty. Where. Where," she stopped, words leaving her.

"Hospital," He said, clinging to her. "We are at the hospital. Dad will be back in a moment. He went to check on CeCe."

Her heart beat faster as the mention of her best friend. Panic suddenly filled her, as Rocky remembered the last time they had seen each other. As she remembered the car. "CeCe." She said, finding strength she didn't know she had, and sitting up against Ty's objections. "Where is CeCe?" Pushing her brother away, she gripped tightly the railing on the bed, using it as leverage to stand. "Take me to her."

Afraid she would fall down, but seeing Rocky's determinate expression on her face, Ty took Rocky on his arm, cradling her like a new born. "Take a deep breath Rocky. You need to relax."

"Take me to CeCe." She demanded, stronger, pain forgotten. "Ty."

"Okay. Okay." He sighed, but nodded. Still carrying Rocky, he slipped away from the room, and into the hallway.

Rocky whimpered slightly, the bright light of the hallway was a harsh contrast from the dimmed one from the room she had been in. It hurt her eyes, and she curled into Ty's chest unconsciously. Closing her eyes, Rocky tried to relax again, before her brother would notice her discomfort. "Is she okay?"

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "She hasn't woken up yet. But dad says she is going to be okay eventually." He paused, as if he couldn't bring himself to tell her anymore. Thankfully, they arrived at CeCe's room in that moment, "We are here."

Rocky pushed her head away from Ty's chest, reaching towards the doorknob and twisting it open. The first thing she saw when Ty carried her into the room was Logan. He was sitting on an armchair besides CeCe's bed, mirror pose from Ty's back in her room. His hands were clasped tightly around CeCe's much smaller one. He had been staring intently at CeCe's peaceful face, but once both Blue kids were on the room, he tilted his head towards them.

For a moment, Rocky and Logan just started at one another, before she cringed, and curled once more into Ty's chest. Without saying a word, Logan turned his gaze once more towards his wife's face.

"How is she doing?" Ty asked after the tense and slightly hostile silence of the room became too much for him. There had been something dark on Logan's eyes, and he didn't want to know what.

"Talk with your father." Replied Logan, but he didn't look at neither one of them.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Said Rocky, struggling against her brother to get back on her feet. "Please, just tell me what you know." Her voice was small, and pleading. Getting her freedom from Ty's arms, she forced herself to take a few steps towards the brown haired man. "Logan."

"Go away, Rocky." His voice was gruff. He still refused to turn to face her.

She couldn't stop the tears, nor her voice from breaking. "She is mine, too." Despite her instincts warning her against it, she touched his shoulder. As she expected, Logan shrugged her away. "If you are blaming me, you are right." She wasn't sure, not a hundred percent what had happened. But CeCe wouldn't have left Gary's party if she hadn't asked her to go with her. CeCe wouldn't had been on the car, if it hadn't been for Rocky. "But don't make me leave her."

There was silence for several minutes, but Rocky took the fact that Logan didn't told her to go away again as a victory. Allowing Ty, to hold her steady against him, Rocky kept quiet, her gaze fixed on CeCe. She had never seen her friend so still, so pale. It wasn't hard to see why Logan was so angry at her. CeCe looked half gone.

Because that thought was more than she could stand and the pain of her own injuries was starting to overwhelm her, Rocky rested her weight against Ty. Taking what little comfort she could from her brother's embrace.

She probably dozed off, because the next thing Rocky knew, she was hearing Logan's voice whispering CeCe's name in a revered tone. Turning once more towards the bed, she watched, her heart breaking, as the boy buried his head against CeCe's stomach, crying, and her friend's trembling hand stroking his hair in a weak attempt to comfort him.

* * *

Scowling fiercely at the mirror, Rocky pushed it away. It was silly to obsess over something as trivial as a few scratches, but she hated the fact that her face looked like it lost a fight with an angry cat. She knew she should be relieved. Not only was she alive and well, but she had suffered no major injury. Few scrapes and bruises was a small price to pay.

Andre, the bastard, had been the worse of the three. They were still trying to save his leg, and Rocky hoped that they wouldn't. She had never been a vindictive woman, but after her father had given her the results of a tox screen he had ordered the night they arrived, and it showed that both Rocky and CeCe had been up to their eyeballs in drugs, she had lost any warm feelings towards the boy.

CeCe hadn't been as lucky as Rocky had been. And that was something else she could hate Andre for. One of CeCe's arm was broken. Two of her ribs were cracked, and she had so many bruises that her body was mostly purple, blue and yellow.

There was more going on with her friend of course. Rocky wasn't sure what, but in more than one occasion she had sneaked into CeCe's room to find her friend sleeping and Logan having furious whispered discussion with her father. Rocky had tried to get her father to tell her what was going on, but for once, Dr. Blue had been surprisingly tight lipped about the whole thing. Telling her that it was Logan's decision when and who to tell.

That had only annoyed her and made her more determinately to find out what was going on. Rocky had even considered confronting Logan about it. Mad as he was with her for her part on the accident, he still had no right to keep something that affected CeCe from her. Husband or not, CeCe was her family too. But after going through various scenarios in her head, Rocky had decided against it. As much as she had tried, Rocky couldn't quite forget how he had looked at her that first night on CeCe's room. Even if she chalked up the whole thing to his fear of losing CeCe, she got the feeling that Logan was a damn sleeping dragon, and she wasn't about to poke him awake.

The problem with Logan was, he was too intense. He always had been. It was Logan's intensity that convinced Rocky back when they were still kids, that the two of them couldn't work out. She didn't have the depth to keep up with him. CeCe had. Her crazy best friend was fueled by fire, or so it seemed to Rocky while growing up. Once the two of them had come together, it was like watching a volcano came alive.

It has scared her. Watching the two of them fall for one another. Rocky had known, even before the two of them did, that there would never be another one for CeCe or Logan. And though she never told them, she worried often that the fire that made them _them_, the fire that made them love each other, would some day consume them until nothing remained.

So as much as Rocky wanted to confront Logan, she knew it was better for everyone to let him deal with the situation his way. Even when not being the one in control made her absolutely crazy.

A knock on the door made her jumped slightly. But Rocky welcomed the distraction. Brushing her hair away from her face, she called to her visitor that it was open, and settle back against the pillows. She was on the hospital still, but her father was sure she was perfectly fine and had promised to spring her that afternoon. It paid off that your doctor was also your father.

"Hello, Rocky."

Surprised to see Logan, Rocky watched him came inside her private room wearily. _Had she called him with her thoughts?_ Dread clawed at her belly, and Rocky wondered which of the million of scenarios she ran through her mind was about to become truth. "Hey."

He closed the door behind him, then shifted his weight on his feet, but didn't move closer to her.

"Are you okay?" Rocky prompted, getting nervous by the second. "Logan, is CeCe okay?" Clasping her hands together, fingers entwined, she waited for him.

He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, he moved towards the bed, walking determinately. "CeCe was pregnant," he said, standing bedside Rocky, speaking quickly as if he couldn't get the words of his mouth fast enough. "Stay with her, Rocky. I .. can't."

"Logan." Sitting straight, Rocky called after him, but he had turned around and left the room.

* * *

Slipping her hand on CeCe's, Rocky entwined their fingers, her gaze flickering towards the redhead's face for a moment before turning it once more to the preacher. That brief glance had been enough to let her see that her friend was still holding herself together, though Rocky wasn't sure how long that would last.

Logan had been gone for three days. No one had heard or seen him since he left the hospital. As far as Rocky knew, Logan had told CeCe about the baby, - a baby she didn't even know she was carrying before learning she lost – had gone to leave his wife on Rocky's care and disappeared.

Rocky had gone to CeCe right after Logan left. She hadn't been sure what to expect. Guilt had been eating her, but she had bank down everything she was feeling, knowing that on that moment, her friend needed her. Rocky had found CeCe quietly sobbing into her pillow, and mindful of both their injuries, Rocky had climbed on the small bed and hold her friend as CeCe cried herself to sleep.

After that, Rocky only left CeCe's side if Mrs Jones was there to take over.

There had been no funeral for the baby. As soon as CeCe was out of the hospital, her left arm on a sling, she had made her wishes known. Instead, they were burring the remains of a baby that never had a chance to be alive.

As their family and closest friend gathered that morning on the cemetery, Rocky knew that the question on everyone's mind was _Where was Logan?_ No one had dare asked that to CeCe's face, and for that she was grateful. The frail hold on reality CeCe had at that moment would probably snap if she was forced to acknowledge the fact that her husband was missing in action.

When the preacher finished speaking, the small crowd turned towards CeCe, once again they gave her their condolences. Rocky knew that eventually, her friend would come to appreciated their show of support, but at that moment, it was hard for her to face them. Sending a quick look to Mrs. Jones, Rocky was glad to see she got the message, and even though her own eyes were filled with pain, she managed to lead the crowd away from CeCe.

Eventually, only the two best friends remained at the cemetery. Squeezing CeCe's hand, Rocky wondered just what she could say.

"Do you know why I chose Rocky for the name?" It was CeCe who broke the silence, her gaze was fixed on the tombstone she had chosen. Only three things were on it, her baby's name, the year and the only line that she could think to describe the miracle that had been taken from her before she knew it was there for her to protect.

"I don't know." Rocky whispered, following CeCe's eyes to the tombstone.

"It could work for a boy or a girl." CeCe's voice was faint. "It was a girl though. Your dad told me. I like that she had your name. I wish.."

CeCe trailed off, probably not sure how to even finished that sentence. Rocky herself was at lost as to what to tell her friend. "This wasn't your fault, CeCe." The words slipped out before she could stop them.

"I didn't even know, Rocky. How could I not know I was having a baby?" The redhead turned tortured eyes on her best friend, tears shining on them. "I drank. I partied. I was acting like a little girl."

"We are allow to have fun. CeCe, you didn't know." Rocky squeezed CeCe's hand again. "If you want to blame someone, blame me. It was my drink the one Andre drugged. I shouldn't have share it with you. I shouldn't have dragged you away from the party. It was my fault we got into an accident."

Letting go of her hand, CeCe wrapped her free hand around Rocky's waist. "Andre is to blame for that." She didn't even had to think. She never blamed Rocky. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

Mindful of CeCe's bad arm, Rocky wrapped hers around the tiny body of her best friend. "You mourn." She kissed CeCe's forehead. "I like what you wrote." She said after a few minutes of silence, her eyes falling on the tombstone once more. The inscription was simple, and heartfelt: '_She was loved_.'

CeCe stepped back, wiping her tears with her hand. "I didn't even know she was there. But I love her. That doesn't make sense. I didn't know, but I loved her." Shaking her head, CeCe took a deep breath.

"Tell me what to do." Rocky begged, unsure just how to help her friend.

"I don't think there is anything you can do, Rocky." She sounded so tired and weary, that Rocky wanted to take her home and tucked her in bed.

"I'll find Logan." Rocky said with such determination, that she might as well be making an oath.

But again, CeCe shook her head. "He is too upset right now, Rocky. You can't force him to be here if he doesn't want to."

"Actually," Said Rocky, for the first time in days feeling her heart loosening as her eyes settle on the figure of a man making his way towards the two of them. "He is here." She leaned towards CeCe and kissed her cheek, before walking away from her friend, letting her alone to meet her husband.

She told herself not to, but curiosity got the best of her, so despite her best intentions, Rocky turned back just in time to see CeCe slap Logan hard, then throw herself on his arms. She felt a smile tugging at her lips, as Logan wrapped his arms around CeCe. Turning her back on them once more, she resumed her way home.

CeCe would be fine. Maybe not right away, but eventually she would. Because Rocky was sure of one thing, as scary and intense as CeCe's and Logan's relationship was, it was just what her friend needed.

_Don't let me down Logan_. She sent the thought into the universe._ It's your turn to keep her safe. To make her happy._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_AN(2): I _guess I don't have to tell you guys how emotionally draining was writing this chapter for me. I'm not even sure I manage to do it justice. Please let me know what you thought of it.

One a better note, we are down to two more chapters. Next one should be up next week and promise we'll be back to our "normal" story.

As always, questions, comments, suggestions, are more than welcome. Let me know what you though via review, or PM. I can also be contacted on my twitter, where I am under iLadyGuilt or at my live journal - ladyguilt. livejournal. com - for special sneaks peeks, random chatter and drabbles.

Again, thanks for the support!

**LadyGuilt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer & Warnings:** See Chapter One

**AN: **First of all, thank you so much to everyone who had read, review, followed, favorite and sent me PMs about this story. It really means the world to me.

We are almost over with this story and I'm sad to see it go! Don't worry this is not the last chapter. We still have one more after this. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Deal Breaker**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

_Too many tears, too many falls  
It's easier here behind these walls  
But you don't have to walk in the shadows  
Life is so hard._

* * *

CeCe bit her lower lip, her eyes downcast. A faint flush was on her cheek, though it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Making sure to keep her tone low, she lifted her gaze to her companion. "You think I'm wrong." It almost came as an accusation.

Taylor sighed and shook his head quickly, reaching across the table to take one of CeCe's dainty hands on his. "You are doing the best you can, CeCe. I just think that you should consider other options."

Mouth curling into a mutinous pout, CeCe considered poking her friend with her fork. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

Rolling his eyes, Taylor squeezed CeCe's hand. "Yours. Always, Red." Shaking his head again, he decided that as long as he was courting her anger, might as well do it properly. "You are not giving him enough credit. I get that Logan doesn't want to have children, but that doesn't mean that he can't change his mind. It's one thing to believe you don't want children when you don't have any, he might change his tune when the baby is actually here."

Tugging her hand away from his grip in exasperation, she scowled. "And if he doesn't? Then he'll be stuck with a baby he doesn't want. What I am supposed to do then?"

"CeCe, whether he wants to or not, he _is_ having a child." Seeing that he was making no progress, he changed tactics. "What are your plans then? Are you going to divorce Logan?"

She opened her mouth to reply, then snapped it shut. CeCe didn't have the first idea of how to answer to that. Would she and Logan eventually divorce? She had been trying to get used to the idea of losing her husband, but she had never considered that their separation would have to be legal at some point. Would it really come down to that?

"I can't think about that, Taylor. I'm sorry." She shook her head, heart aching all over again. When she got Taylor's call telling her he was in Chicago for a few days and wanted to see her, the last thing CeCe thought was that he would want to talk about her situation with Logan.

Seeing her obvious distress, he nodded. "I hope you know I'm here for you, CeCe. Whatever you need, just call me."

Because CeCe knew that he was honest on the offer, she managed to gave him a brilliant smile. After three years of working together, in front of the camera as well as off, Taylor was like a brother to her. Certainly, was one of her best friends. "Thank you. Now, tell me about this banquet."

Giving CeCe a last pointed look, he accepted the change of subject. "You still coming with me, right? I need a hot date." He managed to work a desperate look that made her laugh and nod. "Good. The last thing I need it's to go stag when I hear half of my ex girlfriends are going to be there."

Rolling her eyes, she swallowed a snicker. "Going with a pregnant, married woman is worse than going stag!"

"Nah. They'll just think I finally managed to steal you from the clutches of Logan." He meant it as a joke, but couldn't help but winced inwardly as the mention of CeCe's husband. The last thing he needed was to be back on their previous subject.

"Well, I'm telling you one thing," Said CeCe completely glossing over the mention of Logan. "You better bring me a corsage when you pick me up. Or I won't go with you anywhere."

"Nag, nag, nag."

Snickering at her friend, CeCe was suddenly glad Rocky had talked her into accepting Taylor's invitation for lunch. Life still felt strange to her, surreal most of the time. But she was starting to learn to make the most of it. Because, really, what else could she do?

* * *

"This is a disaster." CeCe groaned, lowering the magazine into the table, putting it on top of the other dozen tabloids that Rocky had brought that morning.

"Just try to not let this upset you." Advice Rocky, though she knew it was a lost cause.

"Too late. Look at this." Showing her friend the cover of the magazine, CeCe scowled once more. The picture of Taylor and CeCe featured predominately on that issue, the caption, _"CeCe Jones's baby surprise; Why Logan Left Her_.' was written in bold, yellow letters.

"It could be worse?"

Narrowing her eyes, CeCe set the magazine down and picked up another, like the first, it had a picture of Taylor and CeCe from the banquet they had attended the previous week. "_Taylor Lautner's love child_." She read, outrage dripping from her tone. "_Close friend of the couple tell all about CeCe Jone's and Taylor Lautner's affair._"

"CeCe, you can't pay attention to this. Don't give them the satisfaction."

"How did they even found out I was having a baby? And why would anyone think I cheated on Logan?"

Rocky shifted on her chair, weariness on her face. She wasn't sure how to help her friend, and frankly she was indignant on CeCe's behalf as well. "You are famous, and it's not the first time they press make up lies about you." That was the worse thing of achieving their dreams. It had been hard to Rocky to come to terms that getting her dreams meant that she didn't have a real private life anymore. That the world was constantly watching, judging.

"It's not fair." Said CeCe, picking up a pen and scribbling all over the harsh words on the magazine. "I don't want the press to be talking about my baby. Especially about this! What if Logan saw this? What if he believes this?" Chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes fixed on Rocky's, desperately needing her best friend. She had try to keep her thought from straying to her husband, but she couldn't deny that after reading the articles, her first thoughts had been about him.

_Crap_. Thought Rocky, but never been one to shy away from danger, she wrapped her hand around CeCe's. "Maybe you should call him? To let him know it's all lies."

For several moments CeCe was silent, considering what was the best course of action, finally, she hunched her shoulders. "Guess I can text him."

"Text him? Text him?" Slapping sharply CeCe's hand, Rocky fixed a furious glare on the red head. "This is not the sort of thing you can text, CeCe! Logan is your husband, not some random guy. You need to call him."

"I can't do that." Shaking her head quickly, CeCe pull her hands away from her friend, let the brunet hit her again.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

Rocky opened her mouth, then closed it before letting out a frustrated sighed. "That makes absolutely no sense. CeCe, this has gone on long enough. You need to put on your big girls panties, and call your husband."

Feeling defensive, CeCe squared her shoulders and answered Rocky's glare with one of her own. "I can't. You know why."

"No, no, I don't." Patience long gone, Rocky pushed all the magazines to the floor, ignoring CeCe's outrage squeak. "I love you, you know I do, CeCe. You know I am on your side, but you are taking this way out of line. I get that you are trying to protect your child, believe me, I haven't forgotten Logan's less than supportive attitude from last time. But it's not fair what you are doing. To the baby, to yourself and to Logan as well."

"How could you say that to me, Rocky? You of all people? He left me when I needed him the most. What was I supposed to do now? Let him walk away from me again? Why I'm not being fair? Because this time I left before he could hurt me?"

"Yes." Rocky said, slowly, steeling herself from CeCe's wrath. "You should have waited for him to left you."

"What? How could you even said that to me? I thought you were on my side!"

"I am. But CeCe, don't you see? If Logan had walked away from you, then it would be over. You'd know without a shadow of doubt where he was standing. But you didn't give him a chance. He might have acted differently. Maybe he couldn't have left you at all. Maybe he would have been happy about this."

"He left, the moment I told him, he left the house."

"The house, not you."

"What's the difference? I told you, he walked away from me, from this, once. Why wouldn't he now?"

"Because last time he was mourning." Reaching towards her friend once more, Rocky continued. "You weren't the only one who lost Little Rocky, CeCe. Have you considered, that maybe, just maybe, he didn't walked out on you because you were pregnant, but because his daughter was dead?"

Clinging tightly to Rocky's hand, CeCe took a deep calming breath. She could feel the tears burning her eyes, the pain leaving her breathless. "He won't speak about it. About her. Never."

Moving closer, Rocky wrapped her arms around CeCe, holding the younger woman to her. "Maybe, the pain is just too much for him as well, CeCe. He could be as broken as you are."

"But... What I'm supposed to do?" Wiping away a single tear from her cheek, CeCe leaned into Rocky, taking the strength she was missing from her friend.

"You fight for your family. Find Logan, talk to him. Work it out."

* * *

CeCe promised Rocky that she would talk to Logan, even though she regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. She intended to keep her word, but CeCe knew she had a lot of things to work out before she would contact her husband again. Though she was harboring no hope to fix their relationship.

Rocky might have been right about her theory of Logan grieving over the death of their child. CeCe certainly didn't thought him as heartless and she was sure that he had hurt over Little Rocky as she had. But that didn't change the facts that Logan had been very clear on his view of children. From the beginning of their relationship, he had been up front about it. At first, it had been off hand comments, but as they grew serious he had made sure to mention it often. A warning, she knew now.

"_I love you, CeCe, and I want to spend my life with you. But I need you to be sure about this, about us." _

"_I know what I want, Logan. I want you. I want to spend my life with you."_

"_CeCe, please be sure. I don't want you to wake up, five, ten, fifteen years down the road and hate me because you couldn't have a family."_

"_All I need for eternity is you." _

With a sigh, CeCe shook away the memory. How many girls, she wondered, get their marriage proposal with a warning to not expect a family? How fanciful she had been then. Young and stupid, but madly in love. "We are going to be fine, baby." CeCe said, resting her hand against the still flat plane of her belly.

There was a quick knocking at her door, then Flynn, poked his head in. "CeCe? Can I come in?"

"Since when do you ask?" Pushing herself away from the window, and grateful for the interruption of her thoughts, she gave her brother her full attention. It was a shock, to see the little devil that used to torment her, all grown up. Most of the time, it felt like time hadn't passed at all, and she was a kid still, dancing her way on _Shake It Up, Chicago_ while hoping for a big break. But seeing her brother now, made it painful obvious that those times were long gone. They weren't children anymore, and life was far more complicated that they ever dream of.

"We might have a bit of problem. Mom just called. She is very... upset."

Frowning, CeCe took a seat on the bed, "About what? Is she okay?"

"She saw one of the hundred of magazines with your face on it. She is upset that we didn't told her you were having a baby and she is... she wants to talk to Logan."

CeCe sighed. Would she go one day without everyone bringing him up? "She is welcome to track him down." Shrugging, she played with the fraying coverlet of the bed.

"There is something else."

Because Flynn sounded weary for the first time, CeCe's eyes flew to his face, she was sure that the bit about their mother, though true enough, had just been a stalling tactic. "What happened, Flynn?"

"I've been intercepting your calls." He said, shifting his weight from one foot to another, looking at everywhere but his sister. CeCe, for her part just waited patiently. She didn't even bother to be mad at him, if Flynn wanted to deal with the horde of nosy paparazzi wanting to get the scoop on her supposed affair, he was welcome to it. "There was a message left for you this morning. A woman named Barbara Benward. She said," he paused, then force the words out in a rush, "She was calling to let you know that the new head stone had arrived and there would be replacing the other one with it this afternoon."

CeCe blinked, confusing plainly on her face. "Head stone? What are you talking about? What are they replacing?"

Flynn sighed, raking his fingers between his hair. "CeCe, she was talking about Little Rocky's tombstone. Someone ordered a new one."

* * *

Rage drove her all the way to the cemetery, despite Flynn's and Rocky's objections. They had tried to convince her to stay home, let them deal with the situation, but in the end CeCe had wanted to see who had dare touch her baby's resting place. So, even though the both of them were still very vocally against her intentions, in the end had agree to cause a distraction to the crowd of reporters that had camp out near the apartment so she could slip away unnoticed.

It had cost her time. By the time Flynn had gotten the message to CeCe, noon was long gone, and as she feared, there was no one there when CeCe finally arrived. Letting out a frustrated screamed, CeCe fell to her knees, studying the tombstone careful.

It looked the same to her. White marble, with a tiny angel sitting atop of it, as if keeping the precious baby company. Keeping her safe. "Oh, baby." Said CeCe, with a sigh. She didn't make an habit of coming to the cemetery, though she thought of her missing child often. "This is such a mess." She reached towards the stone, half convinced the call Flynn had received had been a prank one when she noticed another line had been added to the inscription.

_Rocky T. Hunter_

_2019_

_She was loved_

_She was wanted_

CeCe read the inscription twice, then a third time, the last one aloud, before sitting down on the ground, confusion plain on her face.

"She was."

Turning towards the voice, CeCe let out a small squeal when she saw Logan standing behind her. Hands inside his pocket, he was looking down at his surprised and slightly confused wife, though his gaze flickered every then and now towards the small tombstone.

"She was what?" CeCe finally asked, her heart pounding so hard and fast against her chest that she feared Logan could hear it.

Kneeling down next to CeCe, Logan took a deep breath. "Wanted. She was wanted."

"Don't do this to me, Logan." Blinking away the tears that were threatening her, CeCe wrapped her arms around her chest, practically shrinking into herself. She wanted, very much, to reach towards her husband. But she didn't know for sure if she wanted to embrace him or slap him.

Logan shook his head, hating himself for putting such a look on his wife's face, for having put her through so much. "Look, CeCe, I know things are pretty fucked up between us right now." He stared intently at her face, but CeCe had turned her head away from him. "I don't blame you if you don't want to see me after everything I did. I don't even deserve to be here." He pointed towards the cemetery, towards his child's resting place.

CeCe turned again to face him. Logan looked so miserable, that she felt herself melting. "Logan, you don't have to explain anything to me." She said, though the words tasted bitter on her throat. "I know where you stand."

"No, you don't." He said sharply, then, regretted the outburst. "Ask me." Logan said, his dark gaze fixed on CeCe's.

"Ask you what?" She said, her voice trembling.

"What you have been dying to ask me since we were kids." He closed his eyes for a moment, but he knew that conversation was long overdue. CeCe had been a good sport through the years. Never pushing, never bringing it up, - which was very unCeCe- though Logan knew that she had realized he had lied to her the first and only time she ever asked him. "Ask me, CeCe." he demanded opening his eyes once more.

Feeling like all oxygen had left her body, CeCe leaned forward, truly facing her husband for the first time in weeks. Fear and anxiety clawing at her belly, but the knowledge that she would finally get what she had so desperately need through the years, pushed her to get the words out. "Why you don't want to have children, Logan?"

"Because, I'm afraid I'm going to be the same kind of parent my mother was."

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_AN(2_): If you made it this far, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and take a virtual cupcake if you saw all this coming back to Logan's mother.

As always, Questions, comments, suggestions, opinions are welcome. Please do let me know what you thought via review or PM. I can always be contacted on twitter, where I am under iLadyGuilt. Thanks again for all the support.

Until next week,

**LadyGuilt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **On Chapter One

**Warnings:** All views on Logan's mother are expressly made up for the sake of the story. As far as I know, there hasn't been any mentions of her relationship with Logan through the course of Shake it Up! Fair warning, she is not portrayed in a nice way.

**AN: **First of all I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read this story, reviewed, faved it, followed it. All the support is greatly appreciated and means the world to me. I really don't have words to express just how much this means.

This is the last chapter of this story, and though I'm sad to see it go, I'm really excited about my upcoming projects. One of them, includes a nice little visit to this wonderful world I created here. But we'll see.

In a not so good note, I'm going to take a break for a bit, so even though I'm going to be writing, I'm not going to be posting for awhile. I have some family issues I need to take care of, but God first, once that is done I will be back to a regular publishing schedule.

Once again, thanks for all the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter and takes for taking this bumpy ride with me.

* * *

**Deal Breaker**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

_I will love you,  
Like I've never been hurt  
Run through fire for you,  
Like I've never been burned  
I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost  
Gonna give it all I've got  
I will love you,  
I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

* * *

_Was she blind? Or just plain stupid?_ CeCe silently asked herself on the wake of Logan's revelation. That his answer had only made her more confused was obvious, but she suspect that he had been aware that his reply make little sense to her. Still, as CeCe watched his face carefully, she couldn't help but feel like some small puzzle pieces where finally falling into place. Even if she couldn't see the whole picture yet.

Logan's mother had always been a mystery to CeCe. The only thing CeCe had known for sure, was the fact that the woman was not around. That much she had found out long before Logan and her had been involved, back when her mother was planning on marrying Jeremy.

If her mother knew what had happened between Jeremy and his first wife, and why that woman was not part of her son's life, Georgia had never brought up the subject to her daughter. CeCe, being CeCe had never tried to find out either. In truth, after CeCe had asked Logan if they were sending an invitation to their wedding to his mother's and he had replied with a simply 'My mother is gone' CeCe had just assumed she had died. CeCe had put the first Mrs. Hunter out of her mind, secure on the believe that whether she was there or not, it didn't affect her at all.

Apparently, CeCe had never been more wrong in her life.

"I don't understand." CeCe whispered, hoping Logan would make sense of the confusion in her head.

"I.." He rake his fingers between his hair, trying to find the right words. It was a hard chore, Logan had been silent on the subject of his mother, not just with CeCe but with everyone. Jeremy, being a good father, had tried everything to get him to talk about it while growing up, but even he had eventually learn to simply left Logan be when it comes to his mother. "I hate this." he said suddenly, anger flickering on his eyes. "I hate knowing that after all this time, she still can do this to me."

"Do what?" CeCe asked urgently, reaching towards him, both of her tiny hands wrapping around his much bigger one.

"Make me feel helpless. Out of control." Rage seemed to give way to hopelessness, but before he could fall into it, CeCe's grip on him pull him back. He squeezed her hand gently, grateful that despite everything, she was there when he needed her.

"Logan, please, just make me understand." CeCe pleaded with him.

He was silent for several moments, before nodding. "I don't know how they were back when they first met each other. My father and .. her." Logan began, knowing the best way for CeCe to keep up with him was telling her the whole story. "My dad used to tell me he was young and stupid. He said that they fell hard and fast for each other. Barely out of high school, when they eloped to Vegas and got married." He paused, trying to bring a mental picture of his father as a young and reckless, shaking his head when he couldn't. Jeremy was the steadiest man he ever known. "For awhile they made it work, but eventually it all started to fall down. She grew bored, she wanted more. More money, a bigger house, cars. Things my dad couldn't give her. She started to recent the long shifts at the fire department. Picking fights with him when he could come to the house smelling of smoke, or hurt." Logan's voice seemed to have taken a detached timbre. Like he was re telling a story he had read somewhere, but didn't know the persons he was speaking of. Didn't affected him.

"She started having affairs, about three years after they got married. Or most likely, that's when my dad finally realized what she was doing. They fought, she left, she came back. Then the circle started again.

"It was my grandmother who told me she was gone for four months when she finally came back claiming she was pregnant. My dad took her back of course, though according to my grandmother it was because of me. Thing is, CeCe, he didn't even know if I was truly his son."

CeCe let out a tiny gasp, her hands tightening on his. Her heart going to the sweet nature fire fighter that was like a father to her, and to his child. Who was carrying still the sting of events that occurred long before he was born.

"Shocking right? There you got a man who was willing to take a child that might not have been his, and here I am turning my back on children that I know are mine." Logan let out a self deprecating laugh. "The irony is not lost on me."

"Logan," CeCe admonished him, "Go on."

He nodded, and continued with his story. "So there was my father, with a faithless wife and a would be bastard. She promised she was done 'acting out'. She swore that the baby – that I – was really my father's. I don't think my grandmother believed her, but she says that my father refused to do a DNA test. I don't think it was so much that he believed her, as the fact that he actually wanted me to be his.

"She didn't kept the promises. I don't think they expected her to. She would sneaked out, party and as it turn out, she even used drugs while she was pregnant with me."

"She did what!" Outrage colored CeCe's face. Though she was as far from a genius as one could get, even CeCe knew that those things were harmful to a baby. "That's awful. Logan, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Logan said, cupping CeCe's face on his hand. "I turned out okay." He said with a chuckle wanting to soothe her anguish at something that happened decades ago.

The contact seemed more intimated than their previous hand holding, and though she told herself not to, she leaned into his touch. Taking a moment to compose herself, she finally nodded at him. "Go on."

With regret plainly on his face, he dropped his hand away from CeCe, knowing it was more important for him to finish his story. "There was a lot of complication when I was born. Not really a surprise on that. What did came to a surprise was the fact that she disappeared after I was born. _Hours_ after I was born. She didn't say anything to anyone, simply took off from her room." He tried to hurry, the words coming quicker now. "She didn't care about me, or anything really. If she came to see me while I was a baby I don't know. I can tell you the first memory I have of her, was when I was five years old and she show up at my grandmother's house. We were celebrating my dad's birthday. She came in, like it was the most natural thing in the world, and demanded that I went with her. She said it was time I met my real father."

"Your real what now?" Shock covered CeCe's voice. Despite the fact that Logan had told her earlier that they hadn't known if he really was Jeremy's son, it didn't occurred to her that he might not be.

Logan shrugged, forcing himself to believe he was done feeling anything but disinterest about those memories. Knowing he was only lying to himself at that point. "She claimed my real father was someone else, and tried to take me. Now, that's when my father stopped being nice. I think it was the first and only time I ever saw him that mad. He called the police when she tried to get me by force.

"Things got hard then. She got a lawyer and managed to force my father's hand into having a DNA test. As it turns out, Jeremy Hunter was my real father. I remember seeing the shock on her face, CeCe. She was my bloody mother and not even she had been sure who my biological father was.

"She stayed for awhile after that. The man she had been trying to pass as my biological father abandoned her the moment the test results came in." Logan was quiet for several minutes, unable to look at his wife. When he finally continued, his gaze was on the white tombstone. "She was in and out of my life for the next several years. I think, in the beginning, I used to wish that she would stay, that maybe I could have a real family with her. But then, by the time I was twelve I remember that I was more glad to see her go than I ever was when she appeared. Eventually, I didn't even want her to come at all.

"She could take money, jewelry, everything we had. The sad part is, both my father and I gladly gave her everything we could, just hoping that she would deemed it enough and leave. We didn't even stopped to think that the only reason she kept coming back was precisely for that.

"When I was fourteen she met some rich guy in Connecticut, we haven't seen her since, and truthfully, I don't think either my dad or I start to really live until then."

When it became obvious to CeCe that Logan was done talking, she scooted near him, dying to touch him, but not daring to. The story he had just told her was weighting heavy on her chest, but still couldn't see the relation between it and his aversion to having children.

"Logan, I get that your life was very difficult, and I can't imagine what it must be like to have a mom like that, but I don't understand why you don't want to have babies."

"Have you ever noticed how much of your personality seems to be an exact replica of your dad's?" He asked, bringing his knees closer to his chest, locking his arms loosely around them.

Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been that. "Guess." CeCe said. "Mostly is mom who says that."

"Yes, well, I have a lot of my mother in me, CeCe. Things I'm not proud of. I wasn't an easy child, and when I grew older and realize how many things I have in common with her... I was disgusted. I don't want to be like her. So I work hard to be like my father. Honest, hard working."

For a brief second, CeCe had a clear image of how Logan had been when they had first met. So serious, and strict. How the even tiniest of detail seemed to be a personal affront to him. "Is that why you were such a pain in the ass when you were fifteen?" She asked, though there was a smile flirting with the corner of her lips.

Logan snorted, sending her a quick look over his shoulder. "I guess, I was. I think that's mostly why I didn't like you back then."

Brows pulled together, she met his gaze with hers, feeling for the first time in months their easy camaraderie returning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not proud of this," he said as a disclaimer, "You reminded me of her. I thought you were the same kind of person as my mother."

"Hey!" She said insult plain in her voice.

He shook his head, apology clear on his eyes. "I was wrong. Mind you, it wasn't like you made the best of first impressions, or second for that matter. But I was wrong about you. I think that's why I was so antagonistic towards you. I thought you were everything I stood against of, and even knowing that, I was attracted to you. So I fought against my feelings, because the last thing I wanted was to go down that road."

"But you did anyway."

"True. But by then, I knew you were not the awful, evil witch I thought you to be at the beginning. Once I saw the real you, I knew you were it. Crazy side and all."

This time it was CeCe who snorted. Though she couldn't help but feel a small tingle of satisfaction as Logan called her the one. For the moment, it was easy to ignore the fact that they weren't together. That there was still plenty of issues they need to work out. For the moment, at least, she was content to simply being.

"Thing is CeCe, I know there is a lot of my mother inside of me. The thought that one day I might turn into her, that I could do to any children I have what she did to me..." He trailed off, it was obvious that he was still hurting, and everything that woman had done haunted him.

"So what you are saying is," started CeCe slowly, "That you didn't want to have children because you were scare? That you put me through hell, not once, but twice, because your mother was a lousy example of human being?"

Logan seemed to consider her words, then nodded. "In a nutshell."

CeCe let out a short war like scream before jumping Logan, wrestling him to the ground. "I'm going to kill you, Logan Hunter." She hissed at him, yanking his precious hair, hard.

Because of his size, and the fact that he was more athletic that she had ever been, Logan managed to pin CeCe to the ground in a few seconds, though the red head was far from calming down and continued to trash under him trying to dislodge him.

"Will you calm down, crazy woman?" Logan snapped, trying to keep a tight hold on CeCe without actually hurting her. "You are going to harm yourself."

"You are dead, Hunter. DEAD!" she screamed, bucking her body against him.

"CeCe!" Logan put more of his weight on her, but it didn't help much his case. With an oath, he finally gave up. Lowering his head, he claimed CeCe's lips with his own.

It took CeCe a few moments to realize that Logan was actually kissing her and not trying to stop her. Surprise quickly gave to desire, and she stopped fighting Logan, kissing him back with all the pen up longing she had for him. The weeks of separation ceasing to exist as well as the rest of the universe. For the two of them the only real thing was the other.

When they eventually broke the kiss, Logan rested his forehead against CeCe's, both of them breathing hard. "I'm sorry." He whispered, letting go of CeCe's arm, bringing his free hand towards her face. He was surprise to see tears shinning on her eyes. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Logan." Breaking her other hand free of Logan's hold, she brought her arms to lock around him. "You don't have to be scare."

"I can't help it. I don't want to do to you what she did to my dad. To me."

"You are not going to." CeCe said desperately for him to understand. "Logan you are not your mother. So what if you share a few traits? That does not mean you are like her. Or that you will make the same mistakes she did."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the only time you have hurt me so far, is when you are trying not to." She could tell by his confuse look that, that it made little sense to him. "As for the baby... Logan, I won't let you hurt him or her. But more importantly, I know you never would turn into a person like she was, because unlike her, you know how to love."

"CeCe." He started to pull back, but CeCe tightened her hold on him, keeping him where he was a top of her.

"Logan, she doesn't love you. I'm sorry, so sorry for that, because you are the best person I know on this world, and everyone deserve to be love by their mother. For whatever reason, she just didn't had it in her to love you. Or your father, who is pretty awesome himself. The fault lies in her. But you are so full of love, my darling. You are nothing like her, more importantly, you would never be."

Since CeCe made no sign of letting him go, Logan twisted around on the ground, shifting their positions, letting her lie on top. Wrapping his arm around her small frame, he sighed deeply. "When did you get so smart?" He whispered, then because they were who they were, he couldn't help but add, "And sappy."

"Shut up!" CeCe jabbed him on the ribs, though she couldn't help but snicker. "Okay, so that might have been a bit corny, but Logan I meant it."

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her red hair, enjoying her simply scent.

"You should have told me all this before, Logan." CeCe said, hating to bring back the subject but knowing that they had to resolved it once and for all. "You should have told me why."

Logan knew he could spend hours trying to explain to CeCe why he had kept quiet about it, but the truth of the matter is, that she had deserved to know. "I know. I'm sorry."

"What do we do now?" She asked nuzzling her nose on his chest, her fingers clinging tightly to his shirt .

"I was hoping you want to come back home with me. It's been hell without you."

Biting her lower lip for a moment, CeCe sighed and sat up, Logan following shortly after. "I'm having a baby." She reminded him, the hand that had until a few seconds ago clinging to him was no resting protectively over her belly.

Logan looked at her seriously, "I'm scare out of my mind," he admitted. "But I rather be scare the rest of my life than lose you. I don't want to miss out on your life, CeCe or the baby's." Keeping his gaze on CeCe's, Logan tentatively reached to her stomach, resting his hand over hers. "Please, come home."

Holding Logan's hand in place with one hand, CeCe removed the one that had been on her belly, letting only Logan's on it. She knew it was too early for either one of them to feel the baby yet, but it was the first time Logan had initiated contact with their child, and she wanted very much for Logan to feel the same connection to their baby she did.

For the space of a heartbeat, Logan was frozen, then he let out a broken sob. Leaning towards CeCe, Logan hid his face against her belly. For the first time in years, he cried.

* * *

Both of them were surprise when they returned to the Jones's Apartment and found it empty. Where Rocky and Flynn were, was a mystery, but Logan and CeCe were glad that the duo was gone.

After Logan's breakdown at the cemetery, CeCe had wanted nothing more than complete privacy. The conversation they had early, long overdue as it has been, was barely the beginning. They were still plenty of things the both of them needed to work through before they could begin to plan.

But for the first time since finding out she was going to have a baby, CeCe was beginning to hope things would work out for the best. Now that she knew the real reasons behind Logan's decision of not wanting to have children, CeCe saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"You've been... busy." Commented Logan the moment CeCe was back from the kitchen, two cans of soft drinks of her hand. He was reading some of the magazines CeCe had been despairing earlier, though thankfully he didn't seem mad. If anything, he was amused.

"Stupid press." CeCe said, handing him his drink and opening hers. "You know that's all crap, right?" The words _I was going to text you_, hang on the back of the throat and now she was glad Rocky had talked her out of that.

"I know." Logan put the magazine down, uncaring about the sensationalist story. He knew his wife better than she knew herself.

"Logan." CeCe started, then stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

"CeCe," He said, taking her hand on his and squeezing it. "I meant what I say in the cemetery. I want you to come back."

"But the baby -"

Logan interrupted her objection quickly. "I meant what I wrote on the tombstone. And not just for Little Rocky."

She thought back to the line that he had added. "They are loved. They are wanted." CeCe whispered.

"They are." Logan brought CeCe's hand towards him, kissing the back of it. "Please, tell me you'll come back."

Keeping her eyes on him, she nodded. "I will, but there is going to be a condition." She said seriously, "Non negotiable. This is the deal breaker, Little Scooter." Logan narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but nodded, waiting for her to continue. "No more secrets. No more hiding. From now on, we share everything: Happiness, sadness, disappointments, fears."

"I can live with that." He said with a soft smile, tugging his wife closer to him, his arms wrapping around her. "That goes both ways, Red."

"Deal. Now kiss me before I wrestle you to the ground again."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
